Electrical power converters are used to meet specialized current and voltage requirements of a load with the available source power. Buck converters are popular for use in electronic drivers in a variety of applications, such as light-emitting diode (LED) lighting. For example, chains of LEDs may require a certain DC voltage and current for proper operation. LED chains may typically be powered with two-stage control gear including an AC-DC voltage converter and a DC-DC current converter, typically a step-down or buck converter with a lower output voltage than input voltage. Buck converters typically offer advantages such as low component count, low cost, and high efficiency.